The Jokers Funeral
by Ms. Toujours Pur
Summary: This is just a short one-shot on hoe Freds funeral might have gone. Thanks for reading.


**Hello, just thought I would write a short one-shot on Freds funeral. All charcters you recognise belong to J.K Rowling. Thanks for reading.**

I ran my hand through my hair again and sighed. It had only been three days since the battle of Hogwrts, and everybody was finding it hard to cope. It had only been three days since we had lost all those people...

We had been attending funerals all day, we being Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I. Remus and Tonks had both been burried together in Godrics Hollow with my parents. Sirius also had a gravestone there. Out of all the funerals I had attended, the next one was going to be the hardest of all. The next funeral was the funeral of one Fred Weasley.

Fred...Nobody could beleive he was gone, dead...He was the joker, the one who would always break the tension, the one who could make you smile at the worst of times. He had left behind so much. His sister, his parents, his brothers, his friends, and his gilrfriend. But the most important thing he had left behind was his twin, George.

Together, they were unstoppable. They could make the grumpyest of people laugh, the saddest of people smile, the heartbroken of them all cheer up. But now, the Twin Team, the unseperable brothers, had been seperated. Everyone missed Fred, but none missed him more then George.

George had locked himself into his room, and hadn't come out. If you stood outside the door you could hear him crying softly to himself. Everyone had tried to get him to come out, but he wouldn't listen to anyone. His other half was gone, never coming back, and there was nothing he, or anybody else, could do about it.

They had been waiting for George for over an hour, but he hadn't yet shown up. It was the last thing the Weasleys wanted to do, but they knew that they couldn't wait for him any longer. They were just about to start the ceremony, when suddenly there was a loud bang. I huge shower of sparks in red and gold fell down towards them, and up in the sky, in clear red writing, were the words IN REMEMBERENCE TO FRED WEASLEY.

Everyone knew only one person who would do such a thing at a funeral, and they all turned to see George Weaslet stanging there with a small grin and looking up in the sky. He was wearing a neon yellow suit with brght pink shoes and an orange bow tie. We were all shocked, to say the least.

Gearge walked up to the front of the group and turned around and faced them all. He began to speak.

'' When Freddie died, I felf as if I had lost a piece of me. I completely shut down. I had lost all hope that the world would ever be ok. I had locked myself into our old room and curled into a ball and cried. Ant then I remembered a promise we had made to eachother in sixth year if one of us was to die. We promised eachother that we would not waste our life mourning the other, but that we would live life to the the fullest. We also wrote eachother letters. I found my one from Fred rolled up tightly in an old sock that was under the bed. I brought it here today to read it to you.

_Georgie,_

_If you are reading this then it means that a) I am dead, or B) you couldn't contain your curiosity and decided to read it anyway. If you are reading this and I am dead, then I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't stick around a bit longer. I also want to make sure I went out laughing. Remember that promise we made eachother? The one where when we die we have to go out laughing? If i didn't do that then I am sorry for breaking my promise. Hope you can forgive me._

_Listen George, I know that if I died durig the war, and you didn't, then you will be beating youself up. You will probably feel like there is no point in living without me. I just want to say one thing._

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

_Seriously, man. You can't live the rest of your life mourning the fact that I don't get to. I want you to find a nice girl ( I hope, for your sake, that you held onto Angie), get married, have kids and continue the Weasley laughing line. Continue with the Joke Shop, please. That was our dream, but just because I'm not there any more doesn't mean it has to stop. Hire someone to help you and continue inventing, Please. Do it for me._

_I want you to apologise to Perce and Ron for all the pranking we did to them, I want you to apologise to Gin for all the times we made fun of her, I want you to apologise to Bill and Charlie for all the times that we took their things, and I want you to thank Mum and Dad for putting up with us for so long. Tell them all that I love them, and that they better live the rest of their lives to the fullest._

_Look Georgie, I love you, and I always will. _

_Remember our motto, 'Live, Laugh, Love.'_

_Don't forget it, or me,_

_Love forever,_

_Fred. xx_

The silence was defening, and then suddenly, Ginny began to chuckle. Charlie snorted, Bill gave a short bark like laugh, and everyone was laughing. It was just _such _a Fred and George thing to do. People were still crying, of course, but it felt like a big weight had just been lifted off of everyones shoulders.

George took one long look at everyone before walking over to his family and hugging each of them in turn. Everyone noticed the light in his eyes that had gone out when we found Fred dead on the ground. It wasn't back completely, but it was getting there, and everybody knew that, in time, it was all going to be alright.

**What did you think. Please leave a review, or not. **

**Iz~**


End file.
